1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dumpster lid support system and more particularly pertains to holding open access to a dumpster allowing a person to use two hands while disposing of trash in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dumpster lid supports of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dumpster lid supports of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting dumpster lids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,126 issued Nov. 4, 1997 to Vivo relates to a Dual Lock Assembly for a Container. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,856 issued Aug. 27, 1991 to Goodman relates to a Automatic Locking Mechanism for Dumpster Lid.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe dumpster lid support system that allows holding open access to a dumpster allowing a person to use two hands while disposing of trash in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the dumpster lid support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding open access to a dumpster allowing a person to use two hands while disposing of trash in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dumpster lid support system which can be used for holding open access to a dumpster allowing a person to use two hands while disposing of trash in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.